memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DarkHorizon
Magazine project Since you're doing magazine work, I just wanted to show you this project I'm trying to get rolling, FWIW. I suppose we'll need to put "issue" into the title, though maybe it should not be capitalized? Also, what do we do for numbering when we get to issue 128? -- Connor Cabal 19:11, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :You can probably see my title plan now, since I've created the first full issue page. My idea for post-#128 was to keep the UK numbers, with the US numbers as a redirect. At the same time, UK only content would go in a box within the contents section. However, since I actually stopped collecting STM a little while back, I don't have any of the new issues and so wouldn't really be able to proceed much beyond #128, apart from what's already on the STM page -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:34, 29 January 2008 (UTC) My User Page Thanks for rv the vandalism on my user page so quickly. :-) – Cleanse 22:25, 31 January 2008 (UTC) episodes Hey, I saw your changes on the Patricia Tallman article I brought up. Thanks. Dou you really think these three points should have their own section (Personal life)? I also saw that you changed the number of episodes she appeared in in Babylon 5....31? really? I did not count the episodes she only received credit for and did actually not appear in!? :) – Tom 21:16, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Well, they don't really fit in where you placed them, since, apart from her marriage to Kosh, they're essentially timeless and don't fit into a chronological arrangement. As for the B5 credits, I simply went to IMDb, and subtracted the season 2 & 3 episodes from the total number. I also discounted "Sleeping in Light", as she doesn't appear in that. That leaves 31 - note how season 4 episodes where she doesn't appear are already omitted. That number could possibly drop by one, as I can't remember whether she actually appears in "Objects at Rest" (possibly in the end montage). -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:34, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Ok, I've also checked IMDb, and please have a look here, behind many episodes is (credit only) what means she actually did not appear in these episodes! I have to watch my DVD's to get a complete list of her appearances.... :) BTW, perhaps the sentence about her early jobs that you've removed would fit into her personal section? – Tom 21:40, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Ah, OK then. I'll have to watch mine again as well - I'm surprised she wasn't in "The Corps...", for one. As for the jobs thing, I just felt it wasn't encylopaedic and didn't really fit into the tone there, but it might work in that section as an aside. I've gone ahead and tried that. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:52, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Thank you. – Tom 22:02, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Talos I botched reverting some edits. Can you move Talosian star group back to Talos star group? It will require deleting a redirect, which I cannot do. I'm not sure whether it is then worth keeping Talosian star group or Talosian system as useful redirects. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:01, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :Nevermind, our newest outstanding administrator ThomasHL took care of it. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:44, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Looking for input regarding video-wikis on Memory Alpha Hi, As you may have heard, in the next few days there will be a new collaborative video feature on Memory Alpha. The feature is based on technology created by Kaltura, where I work. We’re really excited to have our technology on Memory Alpha and are hoping that it can be a great tool for the Memory Alpha community. I am contacting you and a few other administrators hoping that you can tell me where you think collaborative videos might fit in within Memory Alpha. We have a few people that are great with rich-media, and that are active in the community and would like to get a few videos rolling as soon as the feature goes live. For example – what pages do you think could benefit from a collaborative video that any user can add, edit and remix? Are there 5-10 top pages/topics that you think could be cool to add videos to? Any specific ideas of the kind of videos the community would like? Maybe a tribute to a certain character, or possibly a video that talks about why people joined Memory Alpha, etc. Any input you could provide would be excellent, we’re hoping that the Memory Alpha community gets familiar with the collaborative video feature and enjoys it. Thank you! 84.94.124.252 14:18, 15 February 2008 (UTC) DVD nav template In order to simplify those things that User:Ensign Real was adding to the various DVD pages, I've come up with . Check it out. It should make the bottom of pages much cleaner, especially when dealing with "next in series" and "next release" links that are identical. -- Sulfur 15:53, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :I shall start using it forthwith. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:57, 26 February 2008 (UTC) I've done the DS9 seasons up to #4 thus far, and am going to put it on the pages that you already put the new DVD sidebar on. Just fyi. -- Sulfur 16:00, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Aside... DVD nav bar on all of the DVD pages with the sidebar. -- Sulfur 16:54, 27 February 2008 (UTC) AB or AudioBook? The template has one, the instructions the other... I prefer "AB". Fits with the other variables. -- Sulfur 16:54, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Btw... I forgot to ask... are you starting to add in audiobook information for novels that don't yet have it listed? Either way, make sure to add those to the "Audiobooks" category. A category I created without community consensus, but filling up quickly all the same. :) -- Sulfur 16:38, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :I am. I have http://www.well.com/~sjroby/lcars/audindex.html and Amazon.com open on tabs, and am crosschecking as I go. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:41, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Sweet. Saves me some bother then. Whee. The fun. And joy. I've got about 30 minutes left before I head out for the day... I'm going to finish the "K" novels, which means that we'll have done A-E (your stuff), J-K, and T-Z. Yay. :) -- Sulfur 17:01, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Novel format stuff While adding in sidebars... there are a couple of format things to get too... see here. The relevant bits are the "series" in the side bar. None of 'em should be italicized. The other major bit is the nav bar at the bottom. Novel names should be in italics, series should have none. -- Sulfur 18:01, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Understood. I shall try to keep an eye out for them from now on. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:03, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I mostly realized that we should be doing them as we do the sidebars... to save going through them all again later. :) -- Sulfur 18:11, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Btw... novels all done. I finished up S, R, and the last of the P stuff after you left today. Yay. Now to figure out what's next! :) -- Sulfur 02:06, 1 March 2008 (UTC) 10k? Well, you're a third of the way to me! :) -- Sulfur 16:43, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Comic sales Note that those only include the issues that are sold through "Diamond" or their dealers. There are apparently a number of "other" sales that don't count toward those. Might be worth differentiating somehow... -- Sulfur :Yeah, Diamond's sales numbers don't cover the direct market (bookstores, supermarkets, etc). I'll adapt it slightly. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:38, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Methinks we need a new cover bit... "Cover date". 90% of those old comics (like the "Divided We Fall" set) have cover/copyright dates that don't match up with publication dates. We should be archiving both really. I'm gonna tweak the template to add a "CoverDate=" entry. -- Sulfur 18:27, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :Cover dates seem to be about two months ahead of actual release in general. I did a quick random check by looking at some of my current comics: Astonishing X-Men #24 came out in January, but carries a March cover date; Ultimate Spider-Man #119 came out last week, and has an April cover date. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:44, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Generally. Yes. Not consistently. There are some comics I have (from the "olden days") that were published either same month or the month after the cover date. Gotta love the comics industry. :) -- Sulfur 18:47, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Realworld + Sidebars Fyi... all of the "realworld" sidebars now add the realworld tag automagically. I'm not convinced (at all) that any of them should really be automatically be adding categories... unless we start adding the default sort key stuff to the articles too, especially when it comes to Magazines for example, as those are all sorting rather oddly (to my mind). -- Sulfur 13:42, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :I didn't think about category sort until it came to creating this sidebar, sorry - I'll have to remove it from those that already do, and add them in manually. It was simply an attempt to ensure all the articles had the category at creation, in case I forgot to add it... :D :It might be a good idea to have a bot run and remove the manually-added 's, in case they cause any problems. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 13:59, 5 March 2008 (UTC) They don't cause issue. I checked that first. :) But yes, they should be removed along the way. Someday. In terms of categories... it's ok to leave them on... as long as we add the wiki cat sort thing. I just don't recall what that is offhand. Heheh. -- Sulfur 14:04, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Month/Year redirects Fyi: see this. -- Sulfur 23:06, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Roger that. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 23:24, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Minor Edits While I highly appreciate the work you put in fixing all VHS/DVD releases on episodes pages, could you please mark such edits as minor? It makes it easier for me to search recent changes.– Cleanse talk 06:32, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks.– Cleanse talk 10:19, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Re 7 June Ok sorry. Didn't think of that. ;-) – Cleanse talk 10:19, 18 March 2008 (UTC) My Reply My replay can be found here. Thanks! ----Willie 17:34, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Update!!! Take a look at CCG: Tenth Anniversary Collection. See what you think. ----Willie 19:20, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Re: Portal:Main Hey DarkHorizon, how bout this: User:Nat.tang/Sandbox Main Page 3/test ? Nat.tang 03:42, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Pat Tallman Hey, great information about her fill in in . Where did you find this info piece? :) – Tom 18:53, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Good work. :) – Tom 19:04, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Nice block :) Wow, I think you got him after only 90 seconds. Not gonna lie, I'm pretty impressed. --- Jaz 18:12, 11 April 2008 (UTC) MA Acknowledgements Hey, I just stumbled across your sub-page on novels which reference MA: User:DarkHorizon/Novel acknowledgements. Great work cataloging them. A month or so ago, I was thinking that it would be a good page to have on MA. I think it would be great to have it in the main namespace. The page could cover all licensed ST works acknowledging MA (Just novels now, but who knows in the future - see Talk:Star Trek (film)#MA used for movie :-).– Cleanse 01:20, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Vic Fontaine - "optronic" hologram Hi, a long time ago you called Vic Fontaine an "optronic" hologram. No other hologram around here is identified that way. Is it some special distinguishing label that has to do with Felix's self-awareness programming? Or was it intended to say nothing more than the fact that holograms are all optronic? Anyway, this label is still in the Vic Fontaine page today without any extra information or citation. What do you think? Does it mean something that you can add to the article and cite? Or does the term "optronic" actually mean nothing that isn't true of all the other holograms? Thanks --TribbleFurSuit 16:52, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Sidebar for the cards Hey, DH. I was wondering if you were going to move your trading card sidebar into the main template namespace or leave it at your subpage. I am only asking because it would work fine as-is for Decipher's CCG articles. Thanks in advance. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 15:57, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :I can move it right now - I wanted to wait until the categories get the go-ahead so I could move all the already-created material into the appropriate namespace, but doing it now isn't a problem. You can find it at . -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:05, 14 June 2008 (UTC) You didn't have to do that on my account. But, thanks. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:07, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Acknowledgements Just wanted to let you know that I borrowed the content from your User:DarkHorizon/Novel acknowledgements page for the new Memory Alpha:Acknowledgments page. --Alan 05:36, 17 June 2008 (UTC) testing 1..2..3... test Red Hawk has left the basket Repeat, Red Hawk has left the basket. The eggs are cold. Release the hounds. Yo NARF!!! --From Andoria with Love 12:11, 17 June 2008 (UTC) El-Aurian registry You recently changed NFT-registry to be specificly El-Aurian national not civilian-Federation in the Registry page. Is the okudagram you base this information on available somewhere, as I would like to check it out as well, and a great many articles need to be changed if this is actually the case. --Pseudohuman 13:52, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :See - that's the best that's online (I used my own DVD copy and zoomed in) - the details on the Robert Fox state REGISTRY: EL AURIAN. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 14:15, 18 June 2008 (UTC) File:Borg Assimilator screenshot.jpg Where did you get this image? -PatPeter 00:32, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm positive it's Star Trek: Away Team. – Morder 01:44, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::It is possible it used a similar, or same, engine as Away Team. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:54, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::The image comes from here. It was an in-development screenshot from the game released by Activision prior to its cancellation. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 08:39, 25 June 2008 (UTC) List of You reverted the move of Pre-warp civilizations to "list of" claiming that we don't use "list of" on MA. That seems to not be true. A quick search finds quite a few "list of" articles, and they are not redirects. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:41, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :We've been moving away from the "List of" style for as long as I can remember. Most (not all) of the remaining ones are ones that don't work without the "list of" at the start. -- Sulfur 18:14, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, if you notice, those pages are either in the Memory Alpha: namespace, or for individuals of a species where the species name is unknown, such as Allos' species. The first group aren't in the main namespace, and are for maintenance purposes, and the second group are because the species is at the title we use normally for individuals (like Romulans before it became a redirect). Pages used to have 'list of', such as Starfleet casualties, but were moved quite some time ago (so long ago it predates the Move log) because the 'list of' prefix was superfluous and unnecessary. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:17, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Just letting you know Hey, I didn't want to step on your toes concerning your traiding card articles, however these images you uploaded (1, 2, 3, 4, & 5) all have a link to "Seven of Nine: Women of Star Trek Expansion", whereas the article they are used on is Seven of Nine: Women of Star Trek Extension. I didn't know if there was an "Expansion" article that was going to be created, or if it was supposed to be "Extension". Just thought you might want to know. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:45, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for that - I got confused with that and Star Trek Nemesis - Expansion Set - put the article in the right place, but messed up most of the links. Bah. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:48, 11 July 2008 (UTC) FYI - New Star Trek Voyager Novel You listed an unnamed new novel coming out in October '09 by Kirsten Beyer in the Voyager Novels article, after Full Circle. Full Circle is the new novel. Don't worry, I've already corrected it. :) – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 02:27, 14 September 2008 (UTC)> Crap. Error. Full Circle is in March, not October. My info's wrong. Sorry. Reverted the article. :) – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 02:36, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Fred Phillips auction info A few months ago, you added some information to Star Trek auctions about a Christie's auction of Fred Phillips' stuff. Where did you get your information? --Bp 13:17, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :The information appeared in Star Trek Monthly issue 74. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 13:20, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Titan Books Finished off the other Titan Books cover blurbs and interview titles/interviewers. You seem to have a good source on where the interviews came from, so I figured that I'd let you know that all of the titles are in there now. -- sulfur 15:31, 14 December 2008 (UTC) STM CD releases? I heard something about archives of the old Star Trek Monthly issues being released on CD or DVD over in the UK. Have you come across any news of this? Links to information? Etc? Also, did you have a chance to go through the rest of the Titan Comics to fill out the interviews and their sources? -- sulfur 20:45, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :The information in question is here (and, yes, that is me replying in the second post :D). :I did go through the other Titan releases, and verified what I could - the others are either in issues I don't have, or the title doesn't match, or are new material (the Mike W. Barr feature and the Walter Koenig introduction in To Boldly Go). -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:56, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Titan stuff. Cool. I wasn't 100% sure, so that's good to hear. Re: CD. Since I don't tend to troll trekbbs, when you see information about ordering, can you let me know? -- sulfur 21:02, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Will do. The info is supposed to be in the next issue (#16), anyway. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:06, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Interview with Raphael Sbarge Hey I have a interview with Raphael Sbarge for my site LotsofInterviews.com and was wondering if your site would be able to come up with some questions about his role in Star Trek for me? Thanks.--Rbfskywalker 19:47, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :How about asking this in a Forum and providing details about how to submit questions and a deadline for your receiving them for the interview? --TribbleFurSuit 20:23, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Parser update Fyi, I managed to get the list. Everything that was actually a problem on MA is now fixed. All told, 9 (yes, only nine) articles needed to be fixed. Everything else is actually being "fixed". Niiiiice. -- sulfur 16:00, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Request Could you sysops-protect my user and user talk pages? I am not going to be using this wiki for some time. Thanks. [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk']]) 00:13, 26 March 2009 (UTC) : Done --Alan 00:17, 26 March 2009 (UTC) JJ Abrams Interview Hi DarkHorizon, I'm on the Wikia Entertainment team and wanted to let you know about an upcoming interview between the memory-alpha community and JJ Abrams! People in the community can submit questions via talk page, Admins will determine the 10-20 best questions, we'll send the questions to Mr. Abrams, and he'll reply via email. This is a great opportunity to attract new readers and users to the wiki and should be alot of fun. More details are here: -- Karim (talk) 19:00, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Soundtrack listing Hey, DH. I just wanted to apologize about the track listing on Star Trek (soundtrack), but I was told the listing was not final so I removed it. You were right, yes, but there was no way to know that at the time. :) --From Andoria with Love 20:34, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Uncited ST XI images We have a problem. This user seems to be adding uncited images from ST XI with no copyright information at all. The film has just come out. To use my local Trinidad Creole: We may be puttin' weself (ourselves) in a whole heap 'a trouble if dem (them) images not legal. I have already left a notice on the user's page. I do not want to put deletion notices on them without giving him a chance to correct the problem if he can. Look into it, will you? – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 11:59, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :After some checking, I found out that all the images need is the fair use citing. I shall put that onto them as well as reduce the size of some of them (some are over 400k). – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 12:14, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you for answering my canon question so quickly! Illegal Images? What do you mean? The new one of George Kirk? That's not illegal. Here. http://movies.ign.com/articles/983/983819p1.html Roger Murtaugh 11:40, 18 May 2009 (UTC) User sub-pages How would one set up an archive page and the such? - Archduk3 05:20, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Just create a page with a "/". e.g. "User talk:Archduk3/Archive 1".– Cleanse 06:37, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ShuttlePod Thank you for fixing my BG info mess up on 22nd Century shuttlepods. I was trying to figure it out then had to leave my computer suddenly, probably would have taken me a long time to fix so it's just as well. — Vince47 12:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Novel nav User:Morder/Novel nav (See: my sandbox for an example) - I've solved the issue with expanding td's but I'm not quite sure what you're doing with the "chrono" section so I didn't attempt to fix that or if I could. If you can see what I did with the other sections you can probably get the chrono working now and then we can begin replacement of my nav with yours. — Morder (talk) 12:15, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Question re: site layout Apologies for posting this here, but I see that you are currently online making edits. Is there something wrong with MA today? All of a sudden, the pages look strangely, like there may be a CSS problem. I'm seeing the same problems on a PC, a Mac and my iPod Touch. I've uploaded a screenshot at http://img35.imageshack.us/img35/3380/mafubar.jpg Any clue? Just me having these problems? Thanks. - 19:28, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :I am having similar problems. They are intermittent, but ongoing. Apparently, Wikia is doing a code push across all their sites which includes some new features on the skin we use, and updating their JavaScript framework. I suspect that's causing the problems. I'm away from the computer now, but if it hasn't cleared up in a few hours, it might be worth dropping a line at the Central Wikia help desk. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:37, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Please see this for more information. — Morder (talk) 19:50, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Novel sidebar wackiness Looks good but is it overkill? :) I've always liked the idea of using the sidebar for navigation because, I think, having to always scroll down is a pain. But at the same time putting navigation at the top wouldn't work for me. Overall though, it looks really good. — Morder (talk) 19:40, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :The covers are nice... but overkill on page size. :) -- sulfur 20:01, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Drop the release by year and just keep the series in the sidebar, that should save some space and the bottom nav could still do the other. - Archduk3:talk 01:39, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I love and the release gallery From a glance at the history, you've done a lot to organise books & other media releases along a timeline, as well as starting and updating the release gallery. I was looking for just such a timeline of the near-past and near-future releases, especially with book covers, and the gallery allows me to see what I'm not familiar with at a glance. This is a fervent thank you, and a defence of the releases timeline and gallery if anyone disagrees with their existence in the future. Setacourse 21:34, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Intrepid class edit Ah. I was excited for finding that fact upon reading the interview and proud of formatting the cite correctly after looking at MA:CYS. Oh well. I didn't realise production sources couldn't support in-universe facts. Where is that written? I believe you, as I now don't recall seeing such a cite in an in-universe section, but I want to absorb more policy before I do more work (or get excited about something :) that will be reverted because it's not allowed. Setacourse 19:59, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. As it is citable to a Sternbach article, would it be appropriate to format that sentence with ? Setacourse 15:11, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't mind at all, and it helps me to figure out how to do similar in future. Setacourse 17:29, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Crew TPB I just noticed that a) it's out, and b) I can't seem to find an article on MA about it. Am I just missing it and being dumb, or did we actually forget to make one? -- sulfur 17:55, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Never mind. Found it. Not a big fan of the naming conventions there though. :( -- sulfur 17:58, November 25, 2009 (UTC) CSS So... did they work? -- sulfur 16:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :The last one did. The 'editsection-upper' yesterday didn't, so I'm leaving that alone for the moment, as it's not as annoying. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:48, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm all for putting it into the global one. You? :) Also, did you see the CSS suggestions on Cid's talk page about the "user bar" stuff? -- sulfur 16:52, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm just checking those! ;) -- Cid Highwind 17:35, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Followup... Did the noprint on the add photo thing work for you? -- sulfur 16:54, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:06, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Did you get those from poking about yourself, my page, or this "blog"? -- sulfur 17:12, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Poking around. I suddenly found that the galleries were wonky after saving the AS2 page, so I went looking for an explanation. I have the Firebug extension in my Firefox, which allows me to inspect each individual element of the CSS and what it relates to. It's a lot easier than when I used to have to go through the code by hand and guess... :D :Relatedly, what pages are the old style gallery still appearing on? It would be helpful to have a visual so I can see if I'm getting close to the way it used to be... -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:17, March 26, 2010 (UTC) "Fool's Gold, Issue 3". Save the source of the page! :) -- sulfur 17:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :That's already at the new style for me, I'm afraid! But, I have fixed the 'add an image' problem - !important overrides the other stylesheets and makes it go away! -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:22, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Yup, found that out and implemented the basic color fixes, etc into the site Monaco. -- sulfur 17:55, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Galleries - a problem Having now found a page that still has the old style on it - I don't think this can be fixed to exactly how we used to have it. The entire behaviour of galleries has changed - it used to be established in a table, now it's entirely in div and span, and the outer border won't work properly as a result. If we are to have an outer border, It can only be around each individual item (which looks messy with more than one image) or around the gallery as a whole (which spans the width of the page). The gallery doesn't simply surround one image anymore; it's a full page width component. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:48, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think that it can either. I can't get the hovering stuff to work properly either. -- sulfur 17:55, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Do your new galleries align to the center? Did we make an MA change to align them to the middle? According to the wikia staff, they've always aligned to the left, and we must've changed something. I can't find anything obvious in the CSS though. -- sulfur 17:58, March 26, 2010 (UTC) They do. it's a consequence of doing text-align: center; in .wikia-gallery. One of the uses of that parameter in the old .gallerybox must have caused it in the first place. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:08, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Is there a way to change the spacing? They used to be a lot closer together, and the current spacing is just wasting...well, space. - 19:08, March 26, 2010 (UTC) A deletion discussion Hi. Could you please read and close this discussion? Thank you.--Rockfang 21:48, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Already taken care of. - 22:20, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! re 2010 upcoming list. Yes, I was just doing some web surfing - and discovered the "Abrams Books" company for myself - but you beat me to re-editing it! I was just back on the page and realised the change. Seems like it'll be TOS, too, not the new movie era. Thanks. Therin of Andor 10:51, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Star Trek Online You don't own Star Trek Online? Shame.... Comics... A couple of links you may not have seen: http://unreality-sf.net/features/idwst.html http://www.trekbbs.com/showthread.php?t=124252 Thought that you might be interested. -- sulfur 11:54, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Already caught them, but thanks anyway! :) -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 14:42, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Can you explain some things about your user page? Hello, DarkHorizon/Michael Warren. I have a question for you. I've noticed you (and some others) have many links to sub-pages in your namespace. These include things such as a whole section of sidebars, and others from /IDW to /ToDoList to /Films to /Attractions. (I might be getting the precise spelling wrong.) There is also a link to a (very) short .js (JavaScript) page and a MonoBook CSS. That last I understand, for I've had to create a custom Wikiaphone CSS just to make MA readable since Wikia changed things (and keeps changing things, and I'm forced to use a mobile device — iPod touch — and hence the Wikiaphone CSS because of a prolonged, serious, medical situation.) I'm a long-time MA consumer but have decided to try to become an active, well-meaning, and positive community member. Unfortunately, I am unused to large-scale wiki collaboration, the MediaWiki and CSS markup languages (my exoerience is limited to TWiki and LaTeX). I would really like to know the purpose of these sub-pages. Are they scratch/test pads? Templates you insert? I am unaware. I know there are a few others who have similar sub-pages, so if you can't spare the time, I could try asking them. Otherwise, I hope to hear from you on my talk page (or here, if you prefer; it's just that I'm trying to "grow" my talk page, heh heh.) Thank you. --Cepstrum 23:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Why did you delete the ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)? :It was five years ago, but I'm guessing because it is not canon.--31dot 21:31, November 11, 2010 (UTC) "test" template This template is being removed. Please use in future, and when using it, please ensure that you "subst" it into the page, such as: . Thanks. -- sulfur 13:48, December 10, 2010 (UTC) STO wiki(s) Is 'stowiki' the one that "came through the wars"? Last time I bothered looking, there were 3-4 very active STO wikis, which is why we went out of our way to not link to any of them. -- sulfur 17:37, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :We did? There are? I've used stowiki.org since day one - didn't know there were more. From a quick Google, it seems to be the only majorly active site - stowiki.com is a spam haven, the Wikia site is barely edited, and sto-intel.org hasn't been touched in four months. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:52, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Doesn't MB contain STO information, too? Or did they finally split that off? -- Cid Highwind 18:13, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, yes, of course - my mistake. However, the STOwiki is not an in-universe wiki, but rather a player-side wiki, so the information is different, in any event. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:16, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Perim Thanks for catching that -- I've not read those books in ages. Obviously the anon was just interested in fanon. -- sulfur 14:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Where are the links to previous News? Hi, I am an infrequent visitor. But, I do like to come visit Memory Alpha and catch up on the news. However, I can no longer find a link that will let me read past news items. Only the most recent few news items are available. How can we get access to the old news? I have lots to catch up on. With thanks, -Mark R. :MA isn't really a news site to be honest. You would be better off with sites like TrekMovie.com for that. You can go and look through the 'history' on the news panel, but that might be a bit arduous. -- sulfur 14:45, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Edithints When you use one of the edithint templates, you'll want to put subst: at the beginning of it like this: This prevents the template from being edited by the person who's page it's on.--31dot 15:22, September 7, 2011 (UTC) T'nag Hello, DarkHorizon! I noticed that there is an article for a character named T'nag. However, I came across another character by the name of T'nag in the ''Star Trek'' film that came out in 2009. She was a female cadet in the Starfleet command, and she was just briefly mentioned. So, what I'm wondering is if, when creating her article, I should simply title it "T'nag (Starfleet cadet)" or maybe even just "T'nag (Star Trek film)"? Or maybe there is a more (or less) specific title you'd prefer? If so, please tell me. I await your reply, Polliver 00:00, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :The best option would be "T'nag (cadet)" I would think. -- sulfur 00:13, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Howard Culver Sorry about that! I am new to this site but I jointed to report an error. The person you list as Howard Culver is not Howard Culver. You can easily Google a picture of Culver and see that. As a fan of 1960s westerns, I could never figure out a name of this actor who appears but he is a background actor and nothing more. Cuvler looks nothing like the guy at all. Somebody apparently saw the credit on the website and added it to IMDb. Thanks You Tazjjh 10:59, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Sky Episodes Hi Michael, I haven't got round to registering on Memory Alpha just yet, so I thought I'd reply to your posting on this page. I am sure that Sky showed TOS between 1989 (when Sky started) and about 1992 or so. It was widely reported in the UK science fiction press, and I think I remember watching an odd episode or two on Sky about 1991 or 1992. From what I recall, these were the same prints that the BBC used for its repeats and again, it was widely reported that this was the first time that "Plato's Stepchildren", "The Empath" and "Whom Gods Destroy" had been seen on UK TV. I've put a posting on the Mausoleum Club (I am the user DrPL) to see if someone can confirm my memories of Sky showing these episodes. I see there is also a query in "Miri" on the note I made about the BBC's use of broadcast film prints. This is something I can state with certainty as I used to know a man who worked in the engineering department at the BBC in London. When the BBC first acquired the film prints, they were pruned, sometimes for timing reasons and sometimes to remove so-called questionable material. For instance, the edits made to "Court Martial" removed Sam Cogley's introduction completely, and sloppy editing in "The Alternative Factor" made a confusing plot even worse. In "Arena", the discussions on the composition of gunpowder was trimmed from the film prints in case children copied the instructions on screen. Season 1 of TOS got off quite lightly, but the later seasons suffered badly by this re-editing. (Also, the BBC were keen to move the teaser to just after the opening credits). My friend at the BBC told me that due to wear and tear on the film prints, a technical review in the early 1990s deemed that they were no longer of broadcastable quality, so they purchased new copies. However, film prints were not provided, but video tapes, converted from US to UK videotape formats. Now, to my mind, these didn't look too bad but he said that an inspection of the tapes yielded the opinion that they were dreadful quality. My friend said that he and his friends in the engineering department were trying to throw out the new videotapes and re-introduce the old film prints, but were thwarted in their efforts. My friend provided this information to the UK telefantasy magazine "TV Zone" in the summer of 1991 or 1992, which they then published. I can't provide any documented proof of this, but my friend was a dynamite source of information and even showed me round the BBC at one point (he still works for the BBC and is one of the team responsible for remastering and restoring the DVD range of "Doctor Who" stories). If he says that the replacement video tapes were awful, then I trust him. 16:31, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Just registered, hope to hear from you soon. Best wishes Paul DrPaulLee 16:45, June 1, 2012 (UTC) File talk:Bajoran system.gif please see old question there. Thanks --Zulu66 09:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Your version of the main page I've archived, via deletion, your version of the main page. The panels and layout have changed enough from when it was created to make it obsolete, and the need to keep it updated every time something changes is a hassle. If you want it restored, just let me know, or I guess you could restore it yourself. :) Also, part of your set up, the brief panel links, I've moved to a panel to retain the history, since I've had a similar idea more or less based on this. - 18:39, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Mediawiki.css change It goes live tomorrow. FYI. :) -- sulfur (talk) 18:27, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Voyager return year thanks thank yo for the link on the archived discussion on the end date for voyager.... I skimmed most of it and read a good portion... I did not see this posted but i believe i can shed light on why this date is 2378. In the Star Trek Chronology under the description for "the 37's" it states that the episode was the last episode filmed for season one but wasn't aired till the following year. They group it with season 2 but it happened during season 1. This makes Each seasons starting episode offset by a year... the end result is that endgame is the first episode for season 8 which would be 2378. this seems right because each of the voyager cliffhangers had no time between their occurrences... I tried to post this but i cant post in the archived stuff. Comic moves You do realize that we could do a lot of this link updating with a bot, quietly, so that it doesn't fill up the RC constantly... right? -- sulfur (talk) 13:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Probably, but every time I look up stuff on how to use bots, my eyes glaze over. :) I'm not a programmer, and trying to figure out how to do it would probably have taken the same amount of time. Doing it myself ensures that I keep track of what I'm doing, and that I don't get distracted on tangents I encounter along the way (plus, there were quite a few instances where the link was wrong). Anyway, it's pretty much done now (apart from figuring out if or how to rename the DS9 TNG Crossover Comic into a proper title), and I rather enjoyed working on getting all of them standardised at last, and getting rid of that damn (comic) disambiguant! :) -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:05, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I more meant that you could have asked someone (like me) with a bot already. :) -- sulfur (talk) 22:32, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Showing question. The last time two episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation played in theaters, which played first, Q Who or The Measure Of A Man? Roger Murtaugh (talk) 01:16, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Wikia visit and coming stuff Please take a look here and read things over, adding your comments at the bottom. -- sulfur (talk) 15:37, June 25, 2013 (UTC) IDW subpage Is there any way you could not have the categories on this page, maybe by placing the content inside tags? - 05:15, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :How would that affect my use of it via subst:? (i.e. would the category still come through when using it for image uploads?) -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:14, August 29, 2013 (UTC) That would break it, but since I now know how you use it, I've added includeonly tags so the page will still subst the same while removing the page itself from the categories. - 19:49, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Lost newbie with an issue I made an account to try and tell someone there might be a virus on Memmory Alpha. Gah, I hope this is right. I have a mac, something keeps randomly getting downloaded when I visit, it's a file called AI. It doesn't do anything on my computer, but maybe it's harmful to PCs. So, yeah. Hope this is right. --Mich.andy (talk) 16:21, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :Send the URL to and let them know. It's coming from an ad. -- sulfur (talk) 01:31, September 2, 2013 (UTC) FA review candidates If you have some time could you participate in the FA review process? Thanks. Tom (talk) 19:28, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Akira class The information in the Deep Space Nine book is wrong. More recent technical manuals have been published, including an interview with the designer of the Akira class, which specify that the weapons pod alone has 13 torpedo launchers, and he saucer section has another 6. I'd be glad to share these links, but Memory Alpha seems to be the ONLY Star Trek site that doesn't have at least 15 torpedo launchers listed for the Akira Class. If you noticed, that book that the current published specs comes from is basically just a "let's get pictures out there" book and has a lot of information which is contradicted by viewing episodes or reading published official starship blueprints. So, how can we get this information updated? Or at least use a more accurate source for the specs? :Which manuals? Where's the interview? -- sulfur (talk) 17:41, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I suspect that the user is talking about the recent issue of Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection relating to the , since there is an article with Alex Jaeger in there, where he does discuss the number of torpedo launchers he intended the vessel to have. ::User:MacGyver125, there are several issues with regard to your suggestion. One - that is not a technical manual, it is a magazine that contains technical detail, some of which may be derived by the makers of the magazine. Two, the information in the DS9 Tech Manual is not "wrong" when we are expressly stating what that book says. The fact that a different figure is given in a different publication does not mean that you change that information - that misrepresents the contents of the DS9 Tech Manual, your personal views on its validity aside. Three, while we can certainly mention Alex Jaeger's design intentions in our background section for the Akira class, it would not be listed in the in-universe part of the article in any event - because the number of torpedo launchers for the class has not been given in a valid in-universe resource. ::I strongly suggest you read the pages that were linked on your talk page when you first started editing - in particular, our and , which detail what we consider valid resources for use in articles, and how they are to be used. This will give you more information on how we do things. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:16, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Star Trek maps project Hi DarkHorizon. I'm Brandon, Senior Community Manager at Wikia. We're working on a new Star Trek project as part of the Wikia Fan Studio. To give a bit of context, Fan Studio is a program where fans on Wikia can be connected with brands from the entertainment and video gaming industries. Fans get to interact with brands and share opinions that could impact final products and releases, or whatever it may be that a partner brand is working on. This project doesn't have a partner brand involved, but it will let you be part of Fan Studio and other future projects. This Star Trek project is based around Wikia Maps, and participants will be mapping different parts of the Star Trek universe. Participants will get to help decide what we should map as well. It could be the layout of the Enterprise, or Voyager's journey through the Delta Quadrant, or even more light-hearted subjects like Captain Kirk's romantic liaisons throughout the galaxy. Whatever the participants end up deciding. The maps that the project participants create will live on Trek Initiative, plus any other community that wants to can embed them. As an active Memory Alpha contributor an admin, we think you'd be great for this project. Would you like to join? Let me know on my talk page. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 07:26, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Featured article nominations The FA nomination process is currently being discussed here. Just a FYI in case you missed it in the recent changes. - 05:59, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Qwizards: Star Trek Hey there! We're starting to get things ready for the Trek 50th Anniversary, and we're looking for fans of the franchise that might be interested in participating in a Star Trek-themed Qwizards, Wikia's original quiz show! As an active admin on this community, I was wondering if you had any interest in participating in Qwizards: Star Trek? If you're not sure what Qwizards is, this landing page will give you a bit more information. This would probably happen around August, so let me know what you think! Grace (profile)•(talk) 16:34, March 13, 2015 (UTC) News Just so you know, on the news page it is incorrect. Elba in talks has been proven to be fake. Sidebars Please see Forum:New infoboxen...‎‎ -- sulfur (talk) 15:10, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Blank pages Hi there, Just an FYI that the entire synopsis page for the first season TOS episode "The Conscience of the King" appears to be deleted -- it's entirely blank, despite being visible in Google's cache: :Put '?action=purge' at the end of the URL and reload the page. There's a known issue that the developers are trying to track down. -- sulfur (talk) 17:55, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Redirect stuff Good job -- almost got it spot on. Just need to remember to add a category, and all is good (I fixed that one for you. :) -- sulfur (talk) 19:53, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Noley Thornton :Moved to here StarTrek.com links FYI, I updated your links to use one of the internal templates, . It allows easier and cleaner tracking of what's linking out to their site. -- sulfur (talk) 17:51, April 3, 2017 (UTC) :I know - I was hunting around for the syntax as you posted. Would be easier if 'list of used templates' included ones you were adding! ;) -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:53, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Well, it does (did?) on the ST:D page, but none of the others. Regardless, it's done on all of them now. Maybe. :) -- sulfur (talk) 17:54, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Why did you undo all of my changes to Thomas Kopache? I changed Thomas Kopache's page twice, once to add info and once to fix a typo, and you undid both of these, citing it was one edit, it had too much detail, was not remotely Star Trek related, and didn't fix a typo. Well the latter of those just makes no sense because I did fix a typo. I don't know why you would claim I didn't and if I make a typo I don't understand why you think I'd lie about it. As for the lack of relation to Star Trek: some other things that are mentioned have no relation to Star Trek either. Also Kopache is not the only Trek actor with mentions of things that don't pertain to Star Trek by a long shot. I don't see why you would single my edit out. As for the edit introducing too much detail, you could just have edited it to have less detail. Instead you just deleted what I wrote. It's your right I guess, but I think it's quite impolite and it shows a clear lack of respect for my opinion and disregard for the work I put in. I'm sorry to see that you pressed the delete button without taking the time to talk to me, and leaving that work to me. It's lazy and disrespectful. I'd revert your undo but I don't want to get into an edit/undo war where you'll just undo whatever I write. Instead, I'm choosing to talk to you about this, which frankly I think you should have done, since you're the one who has a problem with what I wrote. Toon81 (talk) 17:59, May 16, 2017 (UTC) :In using the visual editor, you broke the entire gallery. That causes a lot of problems, and it's often easier to simply revert the entire edit at that point rather than trying to repair the damage that the visual editor has caused. -- sulfur (talk) 18:04, May 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Actually, you can see from the difference between the version before your edit and the version after, that you made a single edit which merely added your additional paragraph, and broke a large part of the article. Hence why I noted that no typo was fixed. ::The prose in the article currently takes up two paragraphs - you added a whole paragraph about one minor role that has no connections with any Star Trek actors or production staff (which is what would qualify it for a mention, as happens at other pages), thereby overbalancing the article in favour of this one rather inconsequential appearance. I didn't 'press the delete button' - I provided an edit summary which provided sufficient information as to why I removed the material; there was no need to contact you directly. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:26, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Question I'm relatively new to this wikia and I'd like to know when are characters' pages usually created. For instances, the Discovery new characters' pages will only be created after the first episode airs? Or can someone start the page whenever we fell like it? Pedronog (talk) 11:20, May 20, 2017 (UTC)Pedronog :Please check this discussion for your answer. Tom (talk) 11:23, May 20, 2017 (UTC) reference a comic i wish to refrence a (canon) comic book, how will i go about writing this reference?